


[podfic] The Best Gun

by reena_jenkins



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, IT'S ALMOST MY 10-YEAR PODFICIVERSARY, Podfic, Post-Canon, art is the weapon, protest graffiti art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25833784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: This story was my contribution to the Star Wars: Rebels tribute zine (swrebelszine.tumblr.com). It's my attempt to write a Sabine story in the "official" style--that is, a story that wouldn't be out of place in a Disney-branded collection. Set after the end of Rebels, Sabine intervenes on behalf of a young street artist on Garel, and passes on some hard-won wisdom.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	[podfic] The Best Gun

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Best Gun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18386798) by [ShannonPhillips](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShannonPhillips/pseuds/ShannonPhillips). 



**Coverartist:** [**reena_jenkins** ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
********

**Warnings:** Post-Canon, Canon Compliant, protest graffiti art, art is the weapon, IT'S ALMOST MY 10-YEAR PODFICIVERSARY ****

 **Length:** 00:13:31

 **Download** **Link:** You can download/stream this **[podfic as an mp3 file](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(SW\)%20_The%20Best%20Gun_.mp3)** (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
